


Black Coffee

by izzeDeer



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Demisexual Characters, Friends to Lovers, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panromantic Characters, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, drinking happens, mild violence, players beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: Seshmir Narash doesn't let people get close to him anymore. But sometimes a person finds the cracks in the wall.





	1. Sweet and Slow Drawl

**Author's Note:**

> Seshmir gets a robbery case and an interesting client attached to it.
> 
> ________________________
> 
> kicks a leg up welcome to me on my bullshit  
Thank you PFDiva for beta!!!

The chime from the door was almost lost above the din of the busy bar, but Seshmir’s eyes were still drawn to the sound. He was curious to see who had come in.

_They walked into the bar like a cat, a sway to their hips that told me they had a mission. Hadn't seen another dragonborn 'cept in the mirror for years, but even I could see they were as beautiful as the best bottle of brew. Their face was trouble wrapped up pretty like a Candlenights present, ready for me to open when they walked over. _

_"Mr. Narash..." they said with a voice that was a few pearls shy of gorgeous, "You have to help me."_

The commentary almost had him choke on his booze and he swatted at the air around his shoulder, satisfied when he felt Jenkins leave to perch somewhere else.

_Cut that out. You don’t know they’re here for me._

He was only rewarded with the sound of the little imp’s laughter in his head as he sipped at his drink, eyes refocusing on the bar and where the dragonborn had been just a moment ago. A quick look rewarded him with their profile talking to Orron. By the Mother they were tiny, especially compared to the goliath.

_Wonder how small they’d look under you?_

_I swear I will poof you._

Seshmir drained his glass and set it down on the bar, attention focused on telling Jenkins off. The conversation was interrupted by a too-soft voice speaking up next to him. This was not the sort of voice that had come up in Luume.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Narash?” The drawl of their voice stretched each word out like it needed its own special attention. “I need your help with something, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother.” 

Something about the soft tone of their voice twigged in the back of Seshmir’s mind and for a moment he was thrown back to the night before in the swing club. A pretty dragonborn with a voice that had made the scales on his arms raise up like a flat face got goosebumps, soft drawl complimenting his form.

“I am, you can call me Seshmir. What can I do for yah?” 

\---

“I’ve only jus’ got here a few days ago. I don’t know why anyone would have stolen it from me, considerin’ how plain it is.” Qess, that was this dragonborn’s name, sat in the detective’s office, relaying as much as they could about what had happened to them. 

“Did they take anything else?” They watched the other dragonborn flip a page in a notebook, pencil scratching against the paper as he took a note down. 

“That’s honestly to oddest part of this. I have a much nicer and fancier one, for parties put on by people with money you know, they expect a certain standard. And it was exactly where I had left it. My money too.” They spread their claws apart helplessly, the frill on their head laying back flat. “I’d rather they have taken those things from me, if I’m bein’ honest.”

“Don’t you worry, I’ll get you taken care of. I know some people who might know some people who’d focus on taking valuables like that from someone. How big did you say it was again?” The pencil scratching stopped and those flat silver eyes leveled with Qess’ bright green ones.

“Bout the size of a viol, maybe a bit bigger’n that.” They gestured with their hands. “Hopefully it’s easy to find. I cannot even imagine there bein’ many miniature harps in this city.”

“I think I agree with you there. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one around. Shouldn’t be too hard. Do you mind if I walk you back to your hotel so I can take a look at your room?”

“Of course not, if it helps with the investigation you are more than welcome.”

\---

The slow, easy small talk of a walk was something of an art for Seshmir. New contacts were made through pleasant smiles and interested questions. Nevermind that he just liked hearing how this dragon spoke. Their accent was soft and languid, like a hot summer day, from somewhere south if he had to make a guess. 

“I’m mighty grateful you’re doin’ this for me. I’m… too new ‘round here to feel comfortable tryin’ to find it on my own.” He watched as the frill that crested their head folded down flat, and their tail sat stiffly behind them.

“Don’t mention it, it’s my job to do this sort of thing.” His hands pushed into his pockets, putting on an air of ease to try and help the other dragonborn relax. “If it’s in this city, I’ll find it Qess. You have my word.”

_Hotel seems clear. No one waiting._

Jenkin’s voice cut through his thoughts and Seshmir directed him to perch on the outside of the building until they got there and keep watching. No reason not to be cautious.

“So what brings you to Luume? Not many dragonborn come this far out.” He would know.

“Ah, I’m a wanderer!” They turned to face Seshmir, surprising him as they walked backwards, making a sweeping motion with their arms. “A performer, lookin’ to make a name for themself across this great wide world.” Why were they referring to themself like that? The question went unanswered as a bright and almost infectious smile spread across their snout.

“So… a bard.”

“Yes! One of the best wanderers you’ll find from the south. I heard Luume was a good place to try and get known, considerin’ the city’s reputation of course.” How did they make each word sound like that? “Not to pluck my own strings, but I am a very good musician and vocalist.”

“I believe it. You certainly have the stage presence of one.” How had they not tripped over their own feet walking like that? Questions for another day. They were at the hotel already.

Qess about faced to lead Seshmir inside and up to their room. Seshmir paused at the door to let Jenkins come in with them. The room they walked into was… not posh, but definitely nice. Unsurprising, Qess looked like the sort of person who had specific standards.

_Bet you meet those standards._

Seshmir just brushed Jenkins off. “So have you moved anything since this happened?”

“No, not really, I went to the front desk almost as soon as I realized it had been taken.” He watched them scan the room, a claw to their snout. Probably worried someone had come in again. “That tabaxi fellow we passed recommended you.”

“That helps me at least. I’ll get to work.”


	2. Good Partners are Hard to Come By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always need a good partner; in crime, in detective work, even in dance.
> 
> \---
> 
> Recommended listening:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2kkdf4naY0ddS9WN4OZPxV?si=NjOb8KVURvyOfIQL1vb1Dg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to PFDiva and eldritchsmite1 for beta'ing!

The next few weeks were spent waiting for any information from Seshmir about where their harp was, and who may have taken it. So far all they had gotten from him was that Seshmir had “a lead”, whatever that meant in relation to the work. Qess just made sure to visit his office every so often to ask for news. And maybe visit the bar as well.

But tonight wasn’t a bar visit night. Tonight was a dance night. Just because they couldn’t play, didn’t mean they couldn’t have a good time. It didn’t mean they couldn’t dazzle someone with their charm. 

Their claws ran over their soft scales, before pulling a dress over their head. They spun in front of the mirror to swirl the skirt out, appreciating the way the fabric settled when they stopped. They were dressed for themselves, no one else. They didn’t do dates. A dance partner would find them. If one didn’t, it was their loss.

The swing club was already full of dancers and activity when Qess arrived, and they strolled in, heels and claws clicking on the floor as they moved through. The band was in the middle of a song, so Qess people watched, a wallflower for the moment at least. All sorts of people were here to dance, all sorts of possibilities and people to meet. 

But after a quick look, their eyes were drawn around to someone across the room. Someone who was very familiar at this point. The blue dragonborn was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking relaxed and… very well dressed, compared to how he'd dressed whenever Qess had seen him before. 

They moved across the room to him, a claw touching his arm to get his attention as the song changed.

“Hello stranger, would you care to dance with me?” Qess’ drawl pulled the words out as they smiled up at Seshmir, catching a flicker of surprise come across his snout when he looked down at them.

“It would be my pleasure.” he said after a moment, offering Qess his hand.

It was almost three songs through before something twigged in Qess’ mind from a few weeks ago. The memory of a dance with a tall and handsome dragon man that had, in their opinion, ended too soon. 

Good partners were so hard to come by.

\---

“So I think I have something.” Seshmir closed his notebook and set it down, catching Qess’ eyes with his to get their full attention. “A contact of mine gave me some info about a few other similar robberies in the area, and it’s narrowed the scope of my search significantly.” 

“Oh thank Adall....” Qess sank in the chair with relief, Seshmir watching as the various moving parts of their face twitched and relaxed. A dragonborn with whiskers was something he was still trying to figure out. “Do you know if y’all’ll be able to find my harp soon…?”

He shook his head with a sigh and leaned back in his chair, tapping his notepad with his pencil.

“I can’t make any promises Mx. Qess. But I’ll try.” Maybe Tseer would help him once he was sure where this guy was…

Qess nodded, the rounded top of their claw pressed against the front of their snout. It was a nervous gesture that Seshmir had picked up on after the first few times they had come around. 

"Don't tune yourself up too much. We're close to being done." The almost pun made Jenkins groan in his mind, a grin spreading over Seshmir's muzzle in response. It didn't seem to be lost on Qess either, the grin getting wider as the other dragon snorted.

"Alright, yeah, I'd hate to hit a sour note. That'd really cause me some treble." They were smiling now, the nervous energy appearing to settle out.

_ Fuck you're both terrible. _

\---

“So tell me again, _why_ are we doing this?” The small aarakocra’s expression was difficult to read as they snuck along the outside of a low brick building. “I thought you needed me to punch someone for you.”

“I do, just not yet. We have to find them first.” Seshmir made a gesture with one hand, sending Jenkins to look through a window and see what was inside. Tseer made an irritated click with his beak at that. 

“I’m gonna go look around the other side of the building, let me know if I need to drop in.” He took off, flying up over the building and out of sight.

_ See anything Jenkins? _

_ Lots of boxes n’ shit. I think I saw a rat, I dunno. Pretty big rats around here. _

_ Jenkins. Focus. _

_ Right, right, I’ll find a way in. _

_ Thank you. _

Peering around the corner of the building, Seshmir quickly ducked back again. There was a guard at the door, a lizardfolk. Maybe he could talk his way in… Probably not. No harm in trying at least. Worst outcome would be knocking the poor guy out with an eldritch blast. He nodded to himself, plan in place.

But as he moved around the corner, a dark streak shot down from the roof, kicking the poor lizardfolk in the head and knocking them to the ground. Tseer straightened up and dusted his clothes off. 

“There’s no one else around the outside of the building.” His wings shifted and settled against his back as he tied the now knocked out lizardfolk up. “We should get in before this guy wakes up.”

Seshmir gestured towards the door with an exaggerated ‘after you’ motion, earning an eye roll and crossed arms from Tseer. He shrugged and tried the door, surprised when it turned out to be unlocked. 

“Well. Hopefully this means it won’t be boring.”

\---

Honestly, Qess shouldn’t have been surprised to find a business card tacked to their door when they got home. Of course Seshmir had figured out where they lived before they’d had a chance to tell him.

They inspected the card after heading inside, setting their shopping bags down on a particularly dingy table. 

_’Break in case. Meet at office.’_ was neatly written on the back of the card.

Qess didn’t even bother with putting things away before leaving to head there. It might be silly to someone who wasn’t a bard to be this anxious about their instrument, but that instrument was Qess’ life. In more ways than just what made them money.

Their claws clicked on the brick of the streets as they moved quickly through the city. A misty rain clung to their scales and their clothes, but they paid it no mind. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the right building, water weighing down their whiskers as they cast their eyes up to see the lights in Seshmir’s office on. They headed inside, beelining for his office door. 

They knocked, and the person who opened the door was not Seshmir, but an aarakocra. Who was about the same size as them. And looked angry?   
  
“Can I help you?” They also sounded angry. Oh dear.

“Yes ah… is… is Seshmir here? He left a note for me on my door…” 

“Oh! That’s Qess, Tseer let them in, it’s fine.” Seshmir’s voice called from somewhere else in the office. 

The aarakocra - Tseer? - let them in, shutting the door behind them. Qess wasn’t particularly good at reading aarakocra faces, but something in their face seemed to shift. They had no idea if that was good or bad.

Seshmir walked into the main office space, looking a bit worse for wear than he usually did. He looked dusty, like he’d been in a fight. But he had a big smile on his snout.

“So we found it.” he said, before Qess could ask any questions. Qess’ frill shot up like an abruptly opened fan.

“You found it?” They could barely hide the excitement in their voice. They took a few steps towards his desk as he sat down at it. 

“Yup, sure did. Tseer- actually, oh, Tseer, Qess, Qess, Tseer. He him, they them.” Tseer nodded to Qess as he moved to stand by the door, looking for all the world like a bodyguard. “Anyway, Tseer found it. Tseer found _a lot_ of instruments this person had stolen. I have a big list of people to try and return these to, but I wanted to get you yours _first._” As Seshmir spoke, he sorted through some things next to his desk. 

“Ah! Here it is.” Finally he came up with a neatly wrapped, vaguely small harp shaped package. He held it out for Qess to take. “Should be completely fine. I’ve spent the better half of an hour wrapping these all to keep them safe. Bastard didn’t even take the cases these things are supposed to go in!”

Qess took the package and unwrapped it immediately. Their entire body relaxed as they ran their claws over the worn wood of their harp.

“Thank you… From the bottom a’ my heart.” If they could have physically cried, they would have, harp clutched to their chest.

“Of course Qess. If you ever need anything else found, don’t hesitate to contact me, alright?” His warm smile made Qess’ chest do a small, funny twist.

“I’ll keep ya’ in mind darlin’.” As they turned to leave, they almost said they would see him at swing, but didn’t. They wouldn’t expect him to show up every time. 

And they left.

\---

“Now I see why you talk about them.” The teasing tone in Tseer’s voice was hard to miss.

“I said they were nice.”

“Yeah, like _five_ times!”


	3. And I'm Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:  
https://open.spotify.com/track/4QBXVHVcA0INVldFDyTeEi?si=8HGrONsGQgCHwfWqUlcqSg  
https://open.spotify.com/track/6Rqn2GFlmvmV4w9Ala0I1e?si=0ggOZxibTa-GmK-6nSujeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lyds for beta'ing!  
Thank you CorvusAzure for helping me out with picking the songs!

One would think trying to track down musicians in this city would be easy.

One would be very, very wrong.

Seshmir spent the better part of a month putting out ads. He hung around theatres, stages, bars, and taverns trying to find every single person who had had their instruments stolen from them. And he still wasn’t done. There were just too many. This thief had been busy.

Today — today was his day off. Today he was going to go to a bar /he/ liked and have a drink and not run all over town for the hundredth time. 

The bar wasn’t anything special, really. Some things had happened, and the bar he used to go to... well. He didn’t go there anymore. But _ this _ bar had good beer, and apparently tonight had a show. So it wasn’t all bad.

Taking a drink of his beer, he glanced around the room, taking in the number of patrons sitting at tables near the stage, and the rest huddled in booths in the darker corners of the space. Lots of people for a show tonight. He wondered who was performing as he turned back to his beer.

Hopefully they wouldn’t be too loud. The last performers had had… interesting tastes. Loud tastes. Tastes that screamed.

They weren’t Seshmir’s taste.

The already dim lights of the bar got dimmer, and he thanked the Mother’s small mercies for that. 

Music began from an unseen band, and a voice sang, low and sweet and warm like honey whiskey.

_ You had plenty money _

_ Nineteen forty one _

_ You lost it all _

_ And then, where do you run? _

_ Why don't you do right? _

_ Like some other men do? _

The buzz of the bar was lost to the sound of that voice. It seemed to take root in Seshmir’s chest, curling between his ribs like religious verse. He couldn’t help but turn to see who was singing, nearly dropping his glass when his eyes settled on a familiar blue-scaled form.

_ Get out of here and _

_ Get me some money too _

_ Yo' sittin' down wondering _

_ What it's all about _

Huh. Seshmir had known Qess was a bard, but he hadn’t thought that they were a bard who sang. He leaned on the bar with one arm, sipping his beer as he listened. 

Qess swayed as they sang, claws curled around the microphone like it was something precious. The hem of their dress swept with the motion of their hips, and Seshmir’s eyes were drawn to the motion. He should get their tailor’s card, damn.

_ You wouldn't have wand'ring _

_ Now from do' to do' _

_ Why don't you do right? _

_ Like some other men do? _

_ Get out of here and _

_ Get me some money too _

_ Why don't you do right? _

_ Like some other men do? _

_ Like some other men do? _

_ Like some other men do? _

Seshmir clapped with the rest of the patrons as the song wound down. Calls for an encore were heard from the bolder and more inebriated of the audience, and Seshmir turned back to the bar to get another drink.

There was a low whistling sound in Seshmir’s head and he rolled his eyes.

_ Damn, look at those hips. _

_ Jenkins, you’re supposed to be outside. _

_ I got bored! And I didn’t wanna miss the show. _

_ Uh huh. Are you at least watching the door? _

_ Yeah yeah, I got one eye on the door, boss. I hope your eyes are on that little snack on stage~ _

Seshmir didn’t even give that a response, taking a swig of the new beer that had been set in front of him.

Qess’ voice drifted to him from the stage, that low, sweet drawl filling the dark corners of the bar and pulling the attention of even the sleepiest drunk.

_ Birds flying high you know how I feel _

_ Sun in the sky you know how I feel _

_ Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel _

  
_  
_It's a new dawn

_ It's a new day _

_ It's a new life for me, yeah _

  
_  
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me

_ Ouh _

_ And I'm feeling good _

The music swelled from that unseen band, and Seshmir watched as Qess’ movement went from gentle swaying to a presence on the stage. It was almost as though the bar wasn’t there for them as they crooned into the microphone. Their voice was warm and dusty like the embers of a fire at dusk. 

_ Stars when you shine, you know how I feel _

_ Scent of the pine, you know how I feel _

_ Oh freedom is mine _

_ And I know how I feel _

  
_  
_It's a new dawn

_ It's a new day _ _  
_

_ It's a new life _

_ For me _

Qess’ voice shook on a vibrato as they sang along with the music, hands abandoning the microphone to move up their hips and sides and then over their shoulders behind their head. They cast their gaze over the audience and for a moment Seshmir swore he’d been spotted in his dark corner. He took a big swig of his beer, looking away and tugging his hat down lower. 

_ And I'm feeling go~od _

They held that last note for a moment as the music slowly faded out, and they were met with applause from the bar patrons again. Seshmir glanced back at the stage as Qess gave a theatrical bow and blew a kiss to a particularly loud patron of the bar.

_ If I paid for things, I’d pay to watch them do that again. _

_ Too bad you have no money. _

And Seshmir dismissed Jenkins, cutting off whatever else the familiar was going to say.


End file.
